Phoenix Ascension : An Alex Rider Thriller
by Strider2901
Summary: Phoenix Ascension: An Alex Rider High School Spy Thriller Follow Alex as he embarks on a mission to recruit new spies, with a twist, the spies must be from his own high school. Warning: this story doesn't follow any of the books after Stormbreaker and instead of Sabina Pleasure, Alex's romantic interest is now Maxine Pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Rain dripped from the sky as lightning and thunder crackled through the city. Each drop of rain spilled upon the cement of the alley. The lightning momentarily exposed four chain wielding men cornering a young man.

"Wo men hui sha le ni! Ni xian zai gei wo, ni de dian nao!" shouted the lead gangster.

The young man answered back, "You guys should know something about me, while I know Japanese, I really don't understand a single word you're saying. But I think you're trying to get your files back… Sorry boys, not today"

 **Beep Beep Beep**

The small laptop clicked and whirred signalling the file transfer was complete. Alex quietly removed the USB, pocketed it and flipped the computer to his right hand. Without so much as a warning, Alex jumped up on the nearest dumpster and leapt towards the lead Triad.

Raising his chain-wrapped arm, the Triad gangster was simply too slow and Alex hammered the laptop into his right temple.

 **Thunk. Crack. Groan.**

The man, as though his marionette strings had been cut, collapsed on his knees and keeled over. The two other men on his right and left rushed to his aid, but Alex got there quicker.

He whipped out his belt and lashed the nearest man across the face with the belt. The buckle whipped through the man's nose, leaving a bloody mess in place of the crumpled cartilage. The man's compatriot stopped mid-step and threw away his chain, instead pulling out a switch-blade.

At this moment, Alex expertly pivoted and landed a textbook roundhouse into the knife-wielding man's ribs. Feeling the thug's ribs cave in, he followed up with a quick series of downward crescent kicks just to finish off what he had started. Alex had ample time to slide the downed man's knife away before a thick meaty fist slammed into his jaw.

 **Smack**

"Goddamn it man! I need my face intact; prom is coming around the corner anytime soon!" mumbled a dazed Alex Rider as he tried to get his bearings.

The gargantuan Triad thug simply cracked his knuckles in response. Then began taking steps towards Alex.

Still stunned by the blow, Alex was forced to think on his feet, quite literally. He ran forward towards the thug, anticipating the movement of the slippery cement, Alex slid right under the thug but not before gifting the man an agonizing heel kick to the groin.

The man, blinded by excruciating pain, swung his fists haphazardly without quite aiming at anything. Instead of pummelling his intended target, the hurt giant struck his leader with multiple haymakers, bringing down the Triad captain once more.

Slicking back his beach-blonde hair, Alex quickly donned his hoodie and disappeared into the shadows of China-town.

 **12 hours later**

 **Location:** _Royal & General Bank [AKA: Special Operations Division of MI6]_

"Good Morning Alex, I see you have recovered the flash drive, and procured a new bruise to fit well with your assortment of injuries." greeted Mrs. Jones. She flashed Alex a cheeky grin as he strode on into her office for mission de-briefing. Following suit, she closed her room's door and sat in her regular chair.

"Look, I got the flash drive, and I had to drop a few Triad members. What does a regular beat down have to do with extracting me out of class?" explained Alex. Still wearing his Brookland School of Management uniform he massaged his jaw as it was still quite bruised.

Seeing his discomfort, Mrs. Jones spun her chair around and opened her corner refrigerator. She pulled out a blue ice pack and tossed it to Alex.

Alex gratefully caught it and applied the ice pack gently on his jaw, adding, "Thanks."

"Alex, I understand the difficulty of working on missions alone, most adult operatives have entire squads formed to aid them. I have spoken to Mr. Blunt as well as the Ethics Committee and they are willing to have you recruit a few people to form your own operations team. It must be done soon, so training will begin and your first mission as a team will be reconnaissance of a Private Military Corporation known as Phoenix Corps." replied Mrs. Jones, returning to her position across Alex.

Clearly struck by the news, Alex's jaw seemed to lose all strength and his mouth drooped into an O. Suddenly, Alex jumped up and whooped in joy.

"So, I can get a bunch of my mates together from school and stuff. I could get Smithers to make us gadgets and…" the thought died down in Alex's breath, as he saw Mrs. Jones' face looking quite unamused.

"No, I don't think we will be recruiting your 'mates' from school. Your team will be comprised of brand new operatives recently graduated from the K-Unit. As you may well know, your new team will be conducting surveillance on Phoenix." Mrs. Jones responded.

Alex pleaded, "But I could totally put together a team that knows me already. Like Aaliana and Kyle, they can totally kick ass! C'mon Mrs. J, you know them!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. You must not get any of your school mates involved." Exclaimed Mrs. Jones. She continued with, "They are private citizens of the United Kingdom. Although, you raised an excellent point that they have known you prior to your employment for us. Also, Ms. Retriever and Mr. Tatsuzawa do have quite an impressive athletic record; it seems Alex, that you have surrounded yourself with excellent candidates now that it comes to mind."

Alex retorted with, "You see! My mates could take it on. Look, I'm not going to push the matter anymore, just send me a text or something if my idea is green-lit. Just remember that I'm not a naive 14-year-old anymore."

And with that, Alex stood up and walked out of Mrs. Jones' office.

 **14:35 hours**

 **Location:** _Brookland School of Management_

"Oi, Alex where the heck we're you!?" shouted out Danikela Young from across the dimly-lit hallway. Her pink highlights and gothic clothing stood out even from afar. With her was Aaliana Retriever and Maxine Pleasure as well as Lachlance Maynard. But, it appeared on of their friends was missing, Kyle.

Alex jogged towards his friends in a bid to reduce the boisterous echoes that rang throughout the hallowed halls of Brookland. "What's up guys? I had to go to the hospice to get an X-ray for my brand new shiner!" replied Alex.

Maxine immediately gasped, dropped her books on the floor and ran her fingers through Alex's jaw. "Oh you poor baby, it's all bruised.", she cooed over him.

Batting her probing hands away, Alex hugged his girlfriend and held her luscious brunette hair in his grasp. She held him almost in the same way but before they were able to kiss, thundering steps took them by surprise.

"EWWWWWW, go get a bloody room you two!" bellowed Kyle Tatsuzawa, his huge form blocking out most of the light that barely lit the hallway. Each step he made towards the group seemed to make the tiles jump up and down as though shaken by an earthquake.

Alex noted that he must've just came from rugby practice, as his rugby jersey was completely drenched in sweat, and his cleats clattered on the floor. Oh, and he was definitely out of breath.

Seeing the big guy come towards them, made Alex immediately let go of Maxine. She still clung to him however and made sure that her arm was around his waist.

"Alright, gang's all here, let's go and get some supper!" announced Lachlance as he impatiently started walking towards the exit of the school.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

Alex's phone abruptly buzzed. He pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket and looked down.

"Phoenix is a go – Mrs. J"

Instantly after reading the short text, Alex whooped out in joy for the second time of that day. Everyone stopped to stare at him, "We are going to have SO MUCH fun!" exclaimed Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**18:40 Hours**

 **Location:** Kiichitaro Ramen Restaurant

Rubbing his hands together in delight as the salty but scrumptious aroma of the ramen soup wafted into his nose, Kyle was grinning like a child in a candy shop. He had an entire table to himself due to the massive volume of food he had laid out in front of him.

"So let me get this straight. You've worked for MI6 for the past 2 years as a teen spy, you managed to keep it a secret from all of us and somehow you suddenly want to recruit us to be your team?" questioned Danikela as she munched on a bowl of fried seaweed.

"Well, when you put it like that then yeah, sure.", answered Alex between bites of his plate of sushi. "Look, I wanted to tell you guys way earlier, it would explain my fractures, scars and broken ribs much better. That and my boss only gave me the green-light to tell you guys four hours ago." While Alex finished his last piece of salmon, his ramen finally reached his plates.

"Excuse me, which one of you ordered an extra large pork ramen?" asked the waitress.

Alex's hand shot up into the air, and the waitress placed his food in front of him. "I'd like to continue this conversation but I have my priorities in life, and this delicious ramen is begging me to eat it.", he continued.

"Wait wait wait, hold up a second. I want proof of your so-called spy life." Declared Aaliana as she blocked Alex access to his ramen with her hand.

"Oh come on, Ali! That's not fair, I really want to eaaa…" replied Alex, but his sentence was cut off as six fearsome-looking men entered the ramen shop. The door's chimes rang as the last man turned around and flipped the "OPEN" sign around.

The lead man had a dragon tattooed around his right eye down to his cheek while, his compatriots ranged from a hulking giant unsheathing a machete to a small squat thug placing a pair of wicked-looking brass knuckles over his fists. The lead man flipped open his phone and dialled a number, "Ni dang ran ta zai zhe li ma? Ta you dan huang tou fa ma? Dui dui, wo zai zhe li. Wo ke yi kan yi ge nan hai, ta you dan huang tou fa. Hm, Dui. Zai jian."

While the tattooed man spoke into his phone, Alex quickly pulled out his own phone and dialed 9916. The emergency MI6 code he was given since he started out studying at Brookland School. He knew operatives would be sent to his location in 10 minutes or less, if only he could hold his own against Triad gang members for long enough.

He kicked Aaliana underneath the table, she suddenly broke out of her trance and looked towards him with eyes full of fierce tenacity. She knew what they were here for, and she knew she could kick their asses. How? Aaliana was a three-time gold medallist in Judo and Jujitsu competitions. Not only that her father was a bad-ass SAS operative who had taught her quite a lot of self-defence since she could walk.

Alex knew it as well and he quietly whispered towards his friends, "Alright guys, I had no idea that the Triad would track me. Heck I gave them a run for their money last night. One of their runners must have seen a boy sporting blonde hair and a shiner walking in here."

"What the fuck did you do to piss those chinky dudes?" exclaimed Kyle with a mouthful of fried chicken.

Alex hushed Kyle and replied, "It's classified but let's just say I borrowed something from them and they want it back. Right now, I'm thinking we could take down the lead guy then make a run for it out back. Kyle, you tackle a guy and Ali you take down the skinny bean. Leave the lead gangbanger to me. Lachlance, take Daniks and Maxine out back thru the kitchen back door."

Right after he finished the plan, Alex sprung into action picking up his steaming ramen and throwing it into the face of the tattooed man. The boiling soup flew from the bowl, making contact with the man's face as he dropped his cell phone, the soup scalding his features. Seeing their leader drop to his knees enraged all of his lackeys, they rushed forward with their weapons drawn.

Reacting the fastest, Alex leaped out of his chair and landed a perfect roundhouse into the jaw of the nearest thug. * **Thump*** The man slumped unconscious after the kick came down and dislocated his jaw.

Beside him, Aaliana picked up the nearest stool and smashed it into a dwarfish man. As the wooden stool connected to his chest, it shattered but the broken stool didn't deter Aaliana. She quickly landed a rapid-fire series of kicks into the man's chest and groin. Completely battered by the onslaught of blows, the man dropped his sheathed butterfly swords and fell to the floor bawling in pain. Picking up the man's swords, she unsheathed the blades but decided to throw them away instead.

Meanwhile, Kyle flipped his buffet of food and tackled the hulking thug holding a machete. As the two giants fell to the tiled floor, the machete spun away from the thug's hand and embedded itself into the drywall. As Kyle still had the man pinned, he battered the man with a dozen or more haymakers. * **Crack*** One of the blows crushed the man's nose and blood began spurting out as cartilage folded in on itself.

As blood began to spill upon the polished tiles of the ramen shop, the cook and the waitress took that chance to run out the back in terror. In their escape, the pair had accidentally toppled over a cabinet blocking the fire exit and that forced Lachlance to quick back away from the kitchen and began searching for another egress.

From the corner of his eye he saw a short and squat man running towards him holding out some sort of stiletto. Reaching into his backpack, Lachlance fumbled around before pulling out a can of mace. It was gift from his overbearing mother, one that he thought he would never need, but now it definitely came in handy. As quick as he could, Lachlance shoved the nozzle towards the direction of the stiletto-wielding man and squeezed the trigger.

The moment his forefinger depressed the trigger, a jet of the horrendous chemical splashed straight into the man's eyes. * **ARGH** * The moment the chemical compound crashed into the man's face he dropped the stiletto and screamed in agony as the chemical worked its way through his eyelids and scorched his nostrils.

On the opposite side of the room, Danikela was furiously swinging her Valentino purse at another thug who was trying his best to chase after her with his short stubby arms and brass-knuckled fists. Just as one of his blind punches made contact with a refrigerator, clearly denting it, Danikela's studded purse impacted his neck leaving an imprint of the rows of studs on his meaty neck. The thug quickly felt his neck for any blood which unfortunately for him left his entire body vulnerable to the rapid assault of Danikela on his face. * **Thwack Thwack Thwack** * Each collision left a bloody row of craters caused by the innocuous-looking studded Valentino.

With most of the thugs either beaten into submission or writhing on the floor nursing their wounds, the teenagers quickly took stock of the situation. Kyle was still over the huge man, Aaliana continued to beat downed man with a pair of wooden stool legs, Lachlance was hyperventilating and Danikela kicked the victim of her ferocious studded assault as a final "fuck you". Maxine seemed to be the only one who didn't participate in the fight, she simply held a stool like a baseball bat in the corner of the ramen shop.

Alex called out, "Anybody hurt?!" and a cacophony of "nopes" and "negatives" came back as his answer. Unfortunately, Alex seemed to speak too soon, the soup-scalded man picked himself up and pulled a Beretta from his coat pocket. His hand rose up until it was level with Alex, and then he squeezed the trigger.

 **Bang**


End file.
